Journal of Korovah Delonias
by Eruraviel Delonias
Summary: This is the journal of Korovah Delonias prior to her death. It is a history of all her major events up to her death and rebirth as Eruraviel


((This story contains incest in the form of sister on sister love with the main character being a hermaphrodite. This story takes place in Southshore prior to its descruction in the current world in World of Warcraft. Locations and warcraft references are copyright of Blizzard))

Chapter 1 – Daddy's home

We were two of a kind. My long wavy red hair, hazel eyes and effeminate complexion. She had straight brown hair, dark green eyes and a somewhat tomboyish way about her. But make no doubt we were sisters. Father is coming home today. Just finished some huge battle overseas in a place called The Barrens. In the letters he sent, he told us it was really really hot and really really big over there. Mother was out in the garden getting vegetables for dinner while Dianarra, my sister, and I played with our dolls on the porch. I looked up hearing an unusual noise in the distance and soon it became many. I realized shortly afterwards it was the sound of hooves approaching quickly. Smiling from ear to ear I explained to Dia what it was. She was jumping for joy and ran off the porch beating me to our mother. We got cleaned up and headed to the front and awaited our father anxiously.

Riding upon a jet black stallion, Field Marshal and special agent of SI:1 and SI:7 Michael Allen Delonias heads towards South Shore. Flanked on either side by Marshals of the Alliance, clad in plate armor glistening in gold and silver tones with cobalt blue and white tabards upon their chests, ride palominos. Michael slows his horse down to a trot as they approach the fishing and farming village taking the right fork in the road to head towards his house. Under his steel and bronze encrusted helm, a calm and trusting smile looks over the land. " Home….finally home. Samantha, Korovah and sweet little Dianaara. I hope they like their gifts…" he thinks to himself as he adjusts his footing in the stirrup. The simple towns folk wave and bow before him, the distinct black horse a familiar sight in town when the Delonias' left their farmland. His thick red hair falls to his shoulders in waves hidden only by his helm. His strong barrel chest and somewhat hefty muscles tense and relax under his armor, his thick biceps and shoulders covered in thick slabs of muscle. Upon his strong back are twin Zweihanders, an ebon and crimson encrusted five footer on the right named Clawthorn, and a pine green with opal trimmings on the left appropriately named Stump. The guards to his sides fall back into single file as the path begins to narrow as they travel through the forests north of the town heading towards the fields.

Korovah giggles and bounces watching her father approach. His stallion, Midnight, neighs loudly as he too recognizes home. Dia squeals and hugs her mother and dolly. Samantha smiles warmly, tears in her eyes. All told it has been almost two years since Michael has been home. When he was on leave or R&R it was at the hospitals and triage tents with his soldiers and comrades in arms. Michael slows Midnight and moves at parade pace approaching his home while the two guards spread to the sides a step or two behind him in a chevron formation. The six foot tall warrior stops his horse and dismounts with a clank, his armor causing him to drop off the horse rather than slide off. He grabs a few items from the side pouches on the saddle and then approaches his awaiting family. Dia is the first one to run from the porch slamming into her father. The eight year old giggling and holding her dolly as Michael swings her around twice with a smile. Koro smiles and goes to her father smiling, a simple salute then hugging him tightly. At ten years old Korovah has been training with the local militia much to her mother's distress and father's appreciation. Her breasts are already starting to grow at her young age already at a full B cup. Her hips matching her chest are already widening as well. Michael attempts to salute his daughter back but gets interrupted by her hug attack. Samantha Elaine Delonias smiles and walks from the porch towards her husband. As she approaches Michael removes his helm holding it in the crook of his arm shaking his hair out, his thick beard upon his face the same firey red as his mane. Samantha approaches him and grins leaning up on her tippy toes to kiss her husband. Michael bends at the knees to kiss his beautiful wife, both to reach her supple lips as well as to not tower over her . Samantha blushes and mmms softly before backing up and eyeing her husband over. "Hello my love….it has been too long since we have seen you. Dianarra and Korovah have missed you immensely. They even got up early today like they were getting gifts from Great Father Winter!" she chuckles softly, " Welcome home my husband." Michael smiles and nods " It has been too long indeed my love. Hello Dia, Miss Korovah,"he says with a grin and curt nod" I have brought you all gifts, though they won't replace my time away from you, I hope you all enjoy them." He turns around and pulls out a rather large and curved item covered in plain brown linen with another item round in shape and about a foot or two long. He hands the two items to Korovah before turning around. " Wait till I get your sister her gift Koro" he says smiling getting two long items from the pack and turns to had them to Dianarra. " I know you're a little young now Dia but when you are ready, these are for you. Go ahead you two…open your gifts!" Koro unties the string around the linen and reveals a five foot tall rosewood and oak longbow. Inscribed into the handle is "Korovah Delonias – Guardian" signed Sentinel Jeana Featherbow. The round package is opened next and is a supple elk hide quiver covered in embossed designs. Korovah positions the quiver and takes up her bow pulling the string back has she has practiced, imagining she has just notched an arrow. She smiles from ear to ear as she places the bow down as she runs to her father, " Thank you Daddy!" Michael smiles and hugs back as Koro turns around to watch Dia. Dianarra opens her two packages. A claymore deep purple in color with ice blue running along the blades edge is in one, a broadsword deep orange and silver intertwine upon the forte and foible of the blade, the edges a clean silver. Dia smiles and giggles" This one is Mithorian….and…that one…hmmm…Night's Bane!" pointing to the swords in order. Michael nods and smiles " Excellent names Dia. Now as for you two Sir Grant and Sir Lamenthal, you are free to return back to the fortress. Let Commander Jalharnd know I have arrived home safe and sound." Michael turns and salutes the two mounted men and watches as they turn to head back east. Koro giggles and takes up her bow running around squeeing as she heads to the back of the small farm house opening up the supply cubbard gathering her practice arrows and putting them in her new quiver. Dia follows after her with her two swords dragging in the dirt inside their scabbards, giggling and making wooshing noises. Michael smiles at Samantha and takes her hand as they head into the house to relax, talk and …then some.

-several weeks have gone by. Dia and Koro have trained and had mock battles against each other when they weren't busy helping out around the farm-

A cloaked rider approaches from the hoof beaten path, a simple paint horse as his steed. The pair charges hard and fast down the path approaching the Delonias homestead. The rider pulls back the hood covering his face revealing an aged and scared face, salt and pepper goatee matching his ravens black hair. Guiding his horse to a stop and cries out" Michael Delonias, you are summoned to Southshore for an urgent meeting amongst the leaders of our village." Michael heads out the front door in simple leather pants and a cloth shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest exposing his auburn chest hair coated in a layer of sweat. " What is going on , messenger?". The black haired man salutes Michael and nods' Sir Delonias, we have received word that the Forsaken are looking to strike upon us from Tarren Mill. I have been ordered to ask for your audience in two days time in the village proper. Meeting will be held in the main courtyard at midday. I have also been requested to ask that you bring your eldest as well. We have heard she has been training with the militia and as such needs to know the news" Michael salutes and nods" I understand. In two days myself and Korovah shall be there"

Minutes pass after the rider provides Michael the summons before he heads back in the house, stonefaced and calm, only his eyes betray his apparent cool. " Love? Where are the girls? I need to talk to the family about something that's come up." Samantha calls out from the back porch" They went to the woods to practice with your gifts my dearest. Just follow the giggles and clanging of swords". Michael giggles and heads out the door towards the nearby treeline. He calls out with his strong baritone voice " Korovah, Dianarra, I need you two to come back to the house. We need to have a little chat about some news I have been given!" The two girls come running towards the house, Koro in her black and amber leathers, Dia in a simple brown outfit swords on her hips while Koro's bow and quiver bounce softly upon her back.

The trio return to the house and rack their arms near the door and get cleaned up. Returning to the main room of the house they sit in the chairs around the fire and Michael presents the parchment. Michael reads the summons to Southshore for the imminent assault upon the town by the Forsaken gathering in Tarren Mill. The information confirmed by the Si1 and Si7 agents scouting the area previously. Korovah listens intently while Dia seems distracted. Samantha listens in shock and subdued horror realizing her eldest child is about to be sent to battle. Michael finishes reading the summons and sighs softly before looking at his family" I knew this day would come but never this soon. Korovah….tommorow we ride to town and get you your armor. Dianarra, you will come as well to get fitted for your armor should the need arise. " The girls nod and then Michael faces his wife. " We will be gone for only a day or two my love. This isn't a campaign against the orcs and trolls in Kalimdor. Should be just a simple engagement with our neighbors" he says as lightheartedly as he can.

The next morning the girls are woken up by their father. They get washed and dressed and head to the stables. Michael goes to fetch Midnight while Korovah and Dianarra get Sweetpea and Wildvine, their stallions. Once mounted and settled into their saddles the trio heads out on the half hour ride to the village weaponry and stirrups clinking as they ride. Once they reach the village proper the other men have already gathered in the courtyard. Mayor Henry Malob is in the center addressing some of the others. He nods towards the trio approaching and all conversation stops. Sir Smith, Stevens, Matthews and others gather salute the Field Marshal and his daughters. The trio returns the gesture and come to halt upon their horses. Michael looks around worried" Starting the meeting earlier than expected?" Mayor Malob grimaces and nods moving towards the trio. " Michael…send your girls back to the farm. One of your fellow agents just came in with more news…..they're moving into ranks. We expect the attack at any moment….." Michael grits his teeth and nods turning to Korovah" Take your sister back to the house. Once you two get there start to prepare more logs for walls. Tell your mother we are going to strike first….the din of battle shall ring clear tonight!" Korovah starts to speak up but her father waves her down" No Koro…you will get your chance later….once you have your own armor. Your leathers will do little to protect you from the savagery of the Forsaken. Same goes for you too Dia" Michael reassures them. Koro sighs and looks at Dia before turning her horse around and riding back to the farmhouse. Behind them the men gather close as Michael starts to draw a battle plan into the dirt. Koro looks over her shoulder wondering if this will be the last time she sees her father.

Riding hard and faster Koro and Dia make it back to the house within an hour. Their mother is on the porch waiting for them having heard the stampede of hooves on the rough path." Where is your father? What's going on" she askes once they get close enough. Korovah ties off her horse and begins to tell her about the Forsaken and their movements. Dia gets off her mount grumbling" It's not fair. We've trained for weeks now….and still we can't help out father." Samantha looks at her youngest and smiles softly" You can help him love….help your sister with the logs so we can get a rough wall up around the house. That way you're helping your father worry less about us ok?" The girl nods and looks for her older sister already heading to the back of the house to fetch an axe.

Back in town Michael finishes eating venison and beans with the other men, their armor glinting in the firelight. Smith speaks up first" So…..how many do you think there are over there? Tarren Mill was just a small town when we lost it to those damned walking dead!" Stevens chuckles wiping ale from his moustache" Does it matter Smith? We're going to thin them out to the point of it being futile for them to attack us to begin with!" Mayor Malob watches the gathered men before leaning towards Michael" You think we have a chance?" Michael whispers to Malob" I know we have a chance…what I'm worried about is how big a chance we do have. If our agents were so easily able to get close to see what they're doing….They probably have their own out there watching us now. I say we let the men rest up a bit more and then we head out in the early morning. Use the rising sun to our advantage"

Tired from a busy evening of lopping down branches and tress ,the two girls made decent work out of the first few trees and rest eating stew and biscuits. A simple pole fence runs around the back half of the house from the stables towards the back porch corner. Tomorrow morning the girls will have to head deeper into the trees to get good wood for the fencing. The girls wipe off their plates and head to their bedroom upstairs. Dia gets changed infront of Korovah like usual. Koro eyes her sister and giggles as her smaller frame is starting to fill out. " You're beginning to look like a woman now Dia. Soon enough Father and I will have to start fending off the hordes of men trying to court you" Koro smirks with her remark. Dia grumbles and shoots back" Least I can see over my chest!" The two continue to banter till they lay down for sleep, Dia spooned against Koro while her older sister drapes an arm over her. Dia looks over her shoulder and giggles rubbing her small rump against Korovah. Koro whimpers and thrusts back. The small bulge under her night gown presses back against Dia. The younger of the two eeps and whimpers softly"s…should we do this? W…we're going to be in battle tomorrow…..b..but it feels so good…." Korovah ignoring her sister's logic pulls up on her night gown and her small pink fleshy member peeks out while she lifts up on Dia's groping and massaging her rump before gently maneuvering to spread her legs slightly. Dia coos and moans softly lifting up on her left leg to expose her bald nubile slit to her older sister. She presses back against Koro teasing the stiff member." Mmmm Koro…..please….you feel so hard…..fill me with your thickness….mmmm….I want it…"Koro shifts lightly and presses the eight inch long shaft against her sisters slit, her purpling tip splitting it softly. Her hands move to her sisters chest teasing and pinching the girls nipples causing Dia to let out a small gasp of pleasure. Dia turns her shoulders and head so she can face her sister, reaching out with a hand and pulling Koro to her, kissing her lips passionately." I love you sister…I love you so much…Please….do it" Koro thrusts hard and deep into her sister, her body stretching and moving to adjust to the large invader. Dia's flower, destroyed from past adventures with her sister, stretches wide open to accommodate the large shaft visibly bulging her belly. Dia gasps and coos her free hand gripping the sheets as her pussy and breasts are teased and stroked. Koro moans and grunts softly thrusting and bucking her hips against her sister, starting to go faster, her body still unused to having sex, she starts to shake her climax building quickly. Dia's slit and walls start to ripple and clench around her sister as she too starts to get close. Kissing and groping one another the two sisters writhe and moan as the pace quickens to a fever pitch. Koro grips her sister tightly but lovingly as she slams in hard, her tip pressed against her sisters cervix as she explodes inside of her, cum and juices running out of her moaning sister. Dia gasps and coos her body spasming, her toes curling up as she climaxes with her sister, her juices spraying their thighs as she pants and gasps for air , her eyes half lidded as she sleepily kisses her sister. " Thank…you…Koro…mmmmm…..that was yummmmmy." Koro giggles and kisses her sister back" You're welcome Dia…..now….let's get some sleep….." Without another word the two girls spoon together, the sheets damp from their adventures, pulled up night gowns hidden under the sheets as they pass out.

Back in the village the men start to get up and don their armor. Horses neigh as saddles are thrown on and weapons affixed. Michael sits atop Midnight his armor shining in the soft sun light, the orb of fire barely creeping over the mountains to the east." Men…..we leave now…..to fight an enemy we have fought time and time again. This time…..we bring the fight to them!" The others cheer and raise their weapons. " Southshore….today….we defend ourselves….we defend our families…..we defend our way of life!...Gentlemen…..TO ARMS!"Michael closes his helm and grips the reins tightly, his twin zweihanders chiming and glistening as he and Midnight move to the path out of the village, the thirty or so men behind him with their own arms and armor.

Waking up after a good nights rest, Koro yawns and stretches and feels something wet around her crotch. Lifting up the sheets she looks down and giggles seeing the puddle of her own seed and her sister's love juices upon her. Dia wakes up slowly with a groan and stretch before whimpering"I'm sore…but…..it was good…..w…why am I wet?" Koro giggles and explains to her younger sister what happened watching Dia blush deeply before kissing her. "Sister…what time is it?...we have to finish the fence!" Koro gets up with a start" You're right…..come on….we need to get dressed and get out there" The sisters hurriedly dress and head downstairs. " Mother? Where are you?" They look around unable to find her. Koro shrugs and looks to Dia" I bet she's already outside in the stables. Let's get some bread and butter sandwiches and get started." The girls make their simple breakfast and finish it in no time. Koro grabs an axe from the back porch and heads to the trees where they were before. Koro swings and chops at the first tree. As the freshly hewn tree falls screams of pain and agony are head in the distance…..

To be continued in chapter 2


End file.
